


Seriously

by MagicCatX333



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exept When It Counts, Fic-A-Day Challenge, Gen, Sirius Is Never Serious, Teenaged Shenanigans, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicCatX333/pseuds/MagicCatX333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the start of dinner in the middle Remus's second year at Hogwarts, he had though his secret perfectly secure. By the end, Remus was being restrained, and Sirius was covered in mashed potatoes. </p><p>Written as a self challenge because I need to write more one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I haven't actually read this through yet after writing it, and I'm sure I'll regret this as of the morning, but I wanted to get it up. I keep coming up with all these long term multi-chapter stories, and I just don't have time to do them all, so I'm trying to write more one-shots. Hope you enjoy, and grammatical/spelling/general mistakes should be fixed when I have enough will power to read again.

“Pass the steak Moony,” Said Sirius casually, pointing to the platter.  

Remus froze, like a rabbit that had realized there was a wolf standing behind him, but was unsure of whether it should run or resign itself to it’s fate. Rather ironic really, all things considered.

“W-what?” he said, wondering if he had misheard his friend. It had almost sounded like he’d called Remus-

“I said, could you pass the peas Moony? Have you gone deaf or something?” Sirius said, still looking completely relaxed, though there was now a trace of humor in his voice.

Remus opened and closed his mouth a few times, and next to him, James snickered.

“I- you- Moony?!”

“Yeah. I was going to go with Fido, but James thought that might be a tad offensive and-”

Before Sirius could finish, Remus had lunged across the gryffindor table, hi full weight slamming into Sirius. Unfortunately, his full weight was only a little over 80 pounds, so he only succeeded in pushing his friend to the floor instead of causing any sort of serious injury.

“You bloody git!” Remus growled, resisting the childish urge to pull Sirius’ hair. Sirius just grinned infuriatingly, which was no help to Remus at all. Half his brain was panicking; wondering what had given him away, what would happen now his friends -Sirius and James at least, it was always harder to tell with Peter- knew, ect. The other half was focused on the fact that instead of, oh, maybe telling  Remus he knew in their dorm or an abandoned hallway, his arse of a friend had decided to make a joke about it in the middle of the Great Hall.

And now McGonagall was coming over. Great.

“Mr. Lupin, explain yourself!” She said, using a spell to pull Remus off Sirius, who was know laughing like a madman.

“Nothing to worry about Professor.” Sirius said, flashing her a dazzling smile. “Remus here just got a little over excited about the steak.”

Remus attempted to lunge at Sirius again, but McGonagall’s spell held him back too far for him to reach.

The professor didn’t look convinced, but apparently decided this was a battle that couldn’t be won.

“10 points from Gryffindor for fighting Mr. Lupin. Mr. Black, please go to the lavatory and clean the mashed potatoes off your robes.”

~*~

That night, after Remus had cooled off and Sirius had stopped snickering, the four boys did talk about it. They stayed up until it was early rather than late while Remus recounted the full story of his being bitten and later accepted to Hogwarts; and put off sleep longer still to hear the daring tale of Sirius feigning injury so James could sneak into Madam Pomfrey’s office to get the information that led to their eventual conclusion. In potions the next morning, all four marauders were practically falling asleep into their cauldrons.

Later though, when Sirius put his hand on Remus’s shoulder, for the first time, Remus didn’t flinch away.


End file.
